Soulmate
by kat087600
Summary: She walked passed, not even noticing I was there, with Scar head and Weaselbee. That's when I saw it. Most was covered by her annoyingly long skirt, but it was there nonetheless. I wonder how far up it goes? The thought of tracing the soft skin it covered was all I wanted to do now; and she was walking further away. "Oy, Granger! What's with the tramp stamp?"
1. Chapter 1

_I see her heading my way as I hide in the shadows. She looks like she's in a hurry. I step out just in time to bump into her. I look down at her, sprawled out on the floor, her skirt around her waist, giving me an amazing view of what lay hidden underneath. Peach and orange lace. She apologizes without looking up to see who it is, making me chuckle._

_She visually froze, obviously knowing who it was above her. Standing up with her book in hand, she narrows her eyes at me. "Is there something you want, Ferret?"_

"_As a matter of fact, there is. I need your help with it though. Follow me." _

_She looked shocked, but followed._

_I lead her to the dungeons and open the door to our Potions class room. Its changed. Slughorn had rearranged it since Snape passed on. His desk sits in a corner as a reminder of our old Potions Professor and his expectations._

_She follows in after me. I case a quick locking and silencing spell using a little wandless, wordless magic that I managed to pick up during the war._

_She looks at me, "What do I need help with?"_

_I smirk, "Its simple really." I walk towards her and back her into the wall._

"_You see, I have a problem that only you can fix, since you're the cause of it." I grind my erection into her. She gasps and looks at me. I can see the wheels turning inside her head as she thinks about what to do._

"_I did that to you." She blushes. I nod and grind into her again, electing a moan from her._

"_You did this, now I want you to fix it." I rip open her shirt and find a matching lace bra to her knickers._

_I expected her to push me away and yell about what a freak I am, but she doesn't. Instead she pulls my head down a kisses me. I respond immediately and kiss her back with more force. _

_I pull away, "Ever wonder what it's like to have sex on your teachers desk?"_

_To my surprise she smirks and starts pushing me backwards. I thought she would want a go on Slughorn's, but sits on the edge of Snape's old desk._

_Part of me hesitates to do it on my godfathers desk, but the part of me seeing a girl, shirt fully open, with legs spread wide and wet knickers wins. I push her backwards and hold her hands above her head._

_She starts kissing my neck as I looked at her hand. They made mine look abnormally gigantic compared to hers. And soft, they were so soft compared to my rough hand. _

_I stroked her back and waist with the tips of my fingers and realized that it wasn't just her hand. I never realized before how petit she was, how breakable she looked. Her fingers looked so fragile that I felt that if I squeezed them hard enough, they would break._

_I let go of her hand and gently lifted her chin up and positioned my other hand on her waist. I moved the hair in her face behind her shoulder and met her gaze. It felt like I could see right into her soul._

_She smiled the sweetest smile I'd ever seen and whispered "What?" in a way that made think I was going to melt._

_I placed one finger over her lips. _

"_Shhhhh," I told her. My finger traced the outline of her lips. They felt so smooth and delicate._

_My hand brushed across her cheek before I held it in my palm. My thumb caressed her cheek and she smiled again as she closed her eyes._

_I give her the gentlest and most passionate kiss I can muster. I hope that she can understand my feelings for her without me having to say them. If there was one thing I could not do, it was convey my feelings for another. _

_The kiss ends and I look into her beautiful brown eye. I can tell she is searching mine for something, and I hope she can see the truth about feeling for her. _

_To me, this stopped being about sex a long time ago. All I want from her is her acceptance and I could die happy. I need her to accept me. I feel so broken and so empty without her. I would understand if she pulled away and left me here alone. She doesn't have to feel the same way, as long as she knows I'm sincere then that's fine. I want her to be happy even if it's not with me._

_She closes her eyes and I feel myself sink. She is rejecting me and I feel like crying. If I didn't have my pride, I probably would have._

_I look away from her and get off of her. With my eye down cast, I swallow my pride. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." _

_I turn and start towards the door feeling every bit a broken man. _

_Before I reach the door handle, I feel small hands wrap around my waist. I turn around and see her eyes, open with so much emotion in them. She kisses me so sweetly and moves me back to the desk once more. Only this time I'm on my back, while she is straddling my waist. She unbuttons my shirt and kisses me again._

_A small black box falls out of my pocket and lands on the desk beside her knee. She looks at me confused when I place it in her fragile fingers._

"_Please Mia, please be mine." I look at her desperately, hoping that she knows and understands what I'm asking of her. _

_Slowly, she opens the box and gasps when she sees what's inside. I take out the paraiba tourmaline ring and hold it in front of her. She takes it and slips it on her second to last finger on her left hand. _

"_I love you Draco."_

"Love you too, Mia."

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

My eyes fly open to find my roommates Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Gregory Goyle, laughing. It was just a dream. I should have known none of it was real, it never is. Every night I dream about her, and every night it becomes more intimate between us.

"Who woulda thought that deep down, Malfoy was a romantic." Goyle laughed at Theo's attempt at humor. After the war, we all put our differences aside and all became closer than before. It was nice to have those who understood what it was like to be forced into something and not judge you for it. Even Goyle and Zabini get along now.

"Shut it, you wankers." I growled. It was bad enough I had to endure the torturous battle of 'dreams vs. reality' without having these bastards breathing down my neck. Whenever I see her, my dreams come back to me.

"Okay, that's enough. Why don't the two of you head down breakfast? We'll meet you there." Blaise all but pushed Theo and Greg out the door. When they left he turn to me and gave the look that spoke _'What happened this time? What did you do? How far did it go?'_

"I proposed. She said yes." I looked down, not wanting to see his face. I knew that it was one of pity.

Over the years, Blaise had become my confidant and I his. I guess that's what happens when you've known someone since birth. I know I can trust him not to judge me or tell anyone about my secrets.

"What are you gonna do? You can't keep this up forever. People are starting to notice." He sat down on his bed next to mine.

"What do you mean, 'notice'?" I got up and began to dress.

"I mean, people are starting to suspect that you are hiding something. It's been months since you've been with anyone, and as the Slytherin sex god, its odd."

"What can I do? Everytime I see her I feel the emotions I had in the dreams. I have to hold back from running up to her. I want to talk to her, hold her, love her. Damn it Blaise, I want her!" I yelled. She has become my addiction, and we both knew it.

He sighed. "You can't have her and you know it. That's a line that can't be crossed." He paused and looked down trying to hide his face, "No matter how much we want to, we can't. All we can do is sit back and watch them from afar. It's better than nothing. And at least we can look out for them that way, without getting into trouble."

I looked him in the eye and knew he was right. He's always right when it came to things like this. He has his own forbidden love for a girl. I know he's loved her since first year. I also know that he's never once spoken to her because of the conflict it would start. Blaise has secretly watched over her since then, even took classes just because she took them.

The whole idea sounds creepy and cowardly. Following someone around because you can't talk to them. Watching their every move in case they needed assistance at some point. It didn't sit right with me. If I wanted something, I always got it. Now I'm told I can't have the girl I want. Then again, guys like me, never get the girl. I know she will never feel the same about me. How could she? She hates me.

After breakfast, Blaise and I headed to class early to talk about the upcoming Quidditch season. I stop when I spot the girl Blaise likes talking to her friends and laughing. I look over and find a sad smile on my mates face.

He suddenly pulls me towards the wall. As I'm about to question him, I hear the voice that's haunted my dreams since second year.

She walked passed, not even noticing I was there, with Scar head and Weaselbee. That's when I saw it. Most was covered by her annoyingly long skirt, but it was there nonetheless. _I wonder how far up it goes?_ The thought of tracing the soft skin it covered was all I wanted to do now; and she was walking further away.

"Oy, Granger! What's with the tramp stamp?" She froze, as did everyone else in the corridor.

I couldn't help but smirk as she slowly turned around, blushing furiously. She was trying to hold her composure while facing me, but I could tell that it would crumble easily in a matter of seconds.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" I almost forgot that Potter was there. He looked embarrassed but pissed. Not as pissed as Weasel, whose face was as red as his hair; which is always entertaining to see.

I tune them out as they started shouting insults and defending Granger, who was looking right at me, with a look I've never seen before. She looked shocked, panicked, scared and… relieved? I must be seeing things from lack of sleep. Why would she be relieved?

The Weasel must have said something, cause Granger's face went redder and her eyes bulged out in embarrassment.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed and everything went deathly quiet. "Molfoy, may I have a word with you in private?" I started to walk with Blaise following next to me.

"Alone." She added. I looked at her like she was nuts. We have never been alone before. I looked at Blaise, who looked at me worried. We both know this is a bad idea. There was a reason we were never alone. If something happened, we had our friends there to drag us away.

"Now!"

I shrugged and started following her, _alone_, down the corridor. Her hips swayed in a way that made me want to push her against the wall and ravage her like an animal. I swear she was doing it on purpose just to drive me crazy.

She stopped and opened a door to an abandoned class room, and waited for me to go in.

I stood there like an idiot, while she started to get impatient and glowered at me. "Well?"

I didn't move. It was bad enough that we were alone, and now she wanted to lock us in a room together. This just went from bad, to worse. _I should of kept my mouth shut._

She finally had enough and grabbed me by my tie and dragged me in. She shut the door and murmured a spell.

"What kind of a game are you playing at this time, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms wearing a neutral expression, and waited.

"Elaborate."

She rolled her eyes, "I mean, who told you about my tattoo?"

I looked at her confused, "Nobody."

"Then how do you know about it?"

It was my turn to role my eyes. "I saw it."

Her mask faulted for a second. "You're lying."

"Uh, no." I smirked. "I'm pretty sure I see a tat on your leg."

She looked mortified before looking away, talking to herself. "That can't be right. How is that possible? There's no way. How can someone like him…"

"Hey, crazy lady. I'm right here." By now, I was thoroughly confused. It's just a tat. Sure, she's a goody goody prude and teachers pet, a tat would ruin her rep. But still.

"What exactly do you see and where?" Is she serious?

"Really, Granger? You don't know where you own tat is, or what it looks like?" I chuckled. Her eyes narrowed; she was dead serious and not in the mood for anything. The last time I saw that look, she broke my nose. "Right leg, leading up to your hip. Its black, yellow, orange, and red. Kinda like fire."

Her face paled and she stopped breathing for a minute. "Touch it."

My jaw dropped. _Did she just say 'touch it'?_ The thought of finally being able to touch her in any way made my pants tight. As much as I wanted to, I knew that if I did, it would take all my self-control to stop.

This might be a trick. An excuse to hex me, or something. I remember hearing about some fifth year having his balls hexed off because he decided to grope her. She waited a whole month before returning him to normal. "Seriously?!"

She nodded, and walked closer to me.

"Why?"

"Just touch it."

"No! Not until you tell me why."

"No one is supposed to be able to see it, with the exception of one. Half the time I can't even see it. The only person, other than myself, who knows about it is Ginny. Now touch it."

I gulped, "Turn around." She does. I reach my hand down to the base of the tattoo and slowly start caressing my way up her leg, tracing the outline of the tat. I want to be able to savor this moment, because once she realizes who is touching her, she will never let me do it again.

Her skin is softer than I imagined. Her right hand reaches up and places it on the back of my neck, pulling my face down beside hers. My face is practically buried in her neck and shoulder as she starts playing with my hair, giving me a wonderful view down her shirt. I try to keep myself in check as I make my way up to her hip, but it's becoming more difficult the higher I get. _Is she even wearing knickers? Yep there they are._ I can tell that the tat is a phoenix. I move her lacy black knickers up with my hand as I continue to trace the neck and the head of the creature.

She gasps, and sighs at my touch. She looked like she just had her brains fucked out. Her hair's a mess, as usual, her face red, eyes pleading as she looks at me, and I could tell her heartbeat just increased. I can feel myself getting harder with every noise she makes. If she doesn't stop soon, I'm gonna lose it. _Where is Blaise when you need him?_

Her smell is starting to become too much for me. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and try to hold back the moan that threatens to escape, as she backs up into me. There is no way she can't feel what this is doing to me.

As soon as I finish tracing the bird, the tattoo begins to glow and come alive. It reaches out and bites my finger, making me bleed, and returns to normal.

I look at Granger, with my hand still under her knickers, confused. "What the fuck was that?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I jump away from him and start pacing around the room. _Oh merlin NO! Not him, anybody but HIM! Out of all the guys in this freakin school, it just had to be him._

I look back at him to see him sucking on his bloody finger. Against my better judgment, I walk up to him and smack him as hard as I can in the arm.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?!" I yell. I can see the look of hurt, confusion, and something that looks a lot like concern in his eyes. I huff and turn away from him. I guess it's understandable. He probably thought I was crazy for what I just did.

I know it's not his fault. He doesn't know about the new life changing experience we just shared but how the hell do I tell him. I know I can't lie to him about something like this. And even if I did lie, he would be able to tell; I'm not very good at it.

I hear some shuffling noises and footsteps behind me. I'm so tempted to turn around and see what he's doing.

"Well, I guess if that's all you wanted Granger, I'll be leaving now."

I whipped my head towards him so fast my neck cracked.

I saw him walk towards the door with his head hung down and his eyes closed. I couldn't really read his expression without seeing his eyes, but from what I could see, it looked like he was in pain.

_I guess my comment affected more than I thought._

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before speaking. "You don't have to leave. I overacted. Besides, you don't even know what you did."

He stopped in the doorway and lifted his head, but did not turn around. I could tell he relaxed a bit when he closed the door once again.

Sometimes I forget that it wasn't just the Light side that suffered during the war, but both sides. After the war, we learned that quite a few Death Eater children were forced into taking the dark mark. We were told that most of them were tortured and threatened, and when that didn't work, they went after their loved ones.

Shortly after the war, Narcissa Malfoy was diagnosed with deterioration of brain cells which will lead to Dementia; a result of one too many Crucio's. They say she will only be herself for maybe another three years tops, before she joins Neville's parents.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Malfoy was forced into his position in order to protect his mother.

"If your gonna say something, say it. Breakfast is almost over and I'm starving."

_Great. Now what do I say? How am I supposed to tell him? _I never really thought about it before. I had expected the man able to see it to be someone I was close with, like Ron. When I first got the tat, I walked around the common room wearing short shorts and short skirts, hoping he could see. But he never did, though he never asked about why I suddenly wore them either.

It never occurred to me that it could be a total stranger to see it, especially not Malfoy of all people. He'll probably laugh and say that I'm so beneath him and dirty, and how disgusted he is with the thought.

Although, he did seem to be somewhat effected when he touched me. He probably didn't even realize that he started grinding into my backside or groaning softly. The magic on the tat is strong. When he first touched it, it felt like my skin was burning in a very pleasant way. He must have felt it too. I'm surprised he didn't feel the heat between my legs.

The door creaks open, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"The Great Hall, where there's food."

"No you're not."

He sighs, "I'm not Potter or Weasley. You can't boss me around."

_Is that so?_ I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back in; his back hits a desk, hard. I hear him groan and can't help but feel guilty. _It's his own fault for trying to leave._

"What the hell, Granger? Since when did I become your personal punching bag?"

"Since third year, now shut up. I'm trying to get my thoughts together."

He slides to the floor, rubbing his back.

Now that he's facing me, I start noticing things. He really has changed since the war. Not just in his personality, but in his looks as well. I can't believe that this tall man in front of me is letting me boss him around. He has to be around 6'4, while I'm only 5'6. His hair is the longest I've ever seen it, but not as long as Harry's. I could see the muscles through his shirt when he was standing and could feel them when he was pressed up against me. But what and always will, stand out the most are his eyes.

He can try to hide his emotions all he wants with body language and facial expressions, but he can never hide his eyes. His steel-blue eyes show so much emotion in them that one could get lost in them.

I turn away and take a deep breath. It was now or never.

"My tattoo isn't a normal tattoo. It's a soul finder tattoo. The only person who is supposed to see it is my soulmate. And for the record, a tramp stamp is located on the lower back, not the leg."

He stared at me like I just turned purple and started singing I'm a Purple People Eater.

"No kiddin. I guess that's why they call you the brightest witch of the age. You really think I didn't know what a tramp stamp is? I only said that to… it doesn't matter." He stood up, "But seriously, what's really so bad about a tat that you have to lie?"

My jaw drops. The king of liars thought I was lying. What kind of person did he think I was anyway? And who the hell could come up with a lie like that?

"Do I look like I'm lying to you? I'm dead serious about this, and you should be too."

I try to read his expression through his mask, but it's impossible. That's not that big of a surprise. What is a surprise is that his eyes are blank as well.

"If I recall correctly, soul finders need the blood of the two matching souls in order to create a bond between them for life. The bond is supposed to be stronger than the marriage bond if I'm not mistaken and can only be broken if one of us dies."

I nod and look away. It was hard to imagine that I was now connected to Malfoy for the rest of my life. _As long as he keeps his mouth shut and just stands there looking pretty, there won't be a problem._

"So what do you wanna do about this?"

I look up at him and see him looking towards the wall with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to do. Unless you know someone who could break the bond?"

He shakes his head no. "That's not what I meant. I mean, do you want to just ignore this and go on with our separate lives, or do you want to give this bond a chance?"

I couldn't believe that I was hearing this. Was Draco Malfoy really willing to give a mudblood like me a chance?

"I, I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I look up at him expectantly. Even though I know he has changed greatly, has he changes enough to want me? Do I want him like that? Do I want Malfoy in my life?

"Well, I don't know about you but I missed dinner last night and I'm hungry." As soon as he finishes speaking, I hear his stomach rumble. As hard as I try not to, I smile.

"I guess we will talk about this later. Do you wanna meet tonight in the library… or something?" Even to my ears I sound nervous.

"Tonight at 8, I'll meet you in the back of the Restricted Section. That is, if you want to?"

I can tell he's nervous, even without looking at his eyes. His mask has slipped and his expression is not what I expected. He looks so much like a small, lost child.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll see you then."

He nods and walks out the door.

_Did that really just happen?_ I couldn't believe that the person I was destined to live my life with was Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, son of a Death Eater, pureblood, spoiled, Ferret faced, playboy, egotistical little twit, childhood bully and enemy.

I knew that this wasn't ideal for him either. He has a reputation of sleeping around with various females, most of which are tall, skinny, blondes with a very slender figure, big breasts, and no brain. If the rumors about him are true, he is a very generous and skilled lover. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what it would be like.

_Oh no, what am I gonna tell Harry and Ron?_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mmmmm," _So good. How is it possible for someone to taste this good?

_Somehow I had her backed up against the bookshelf in the Restricted Section of the library. One minute we were talking about becoming more than what we currently were and the next we are sucking each other's faces off and devouring each other's tongues. _

_This had to be a dream. The real Hermione wouldn't let me touch her like this so soon. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy it while it lasted._

_As I settle between her legs, she rips open my shirt. She stares at my naked chest and licks her lips. I was hard but somehow that small action made me harder. I wasn't stupid, I knew I had a great body, and it pleased me that she thought so too. I rip open her shirt and skirt at the same time and see a black lacy bra and the matching knickers from this morning._

_Somehow she manages to spin us around so now I am against the bookshelf._

_She gives me her little smirk. _So cute._ I close my eyes and lean my head back against the shelf. She starts undoing my belt and my pants are soon around my ankles. _

_Suddenly, I feel something warm and wet touch the tip of my shaft. I look down at her and watch as she leans forward and flicks her tongue out. She trails it along the slit on the tip of my shaft._

_I shudder and whimper, wanting more of her mouth on me. I need to feel her. _

"_Mmmm, Dray you taste so good." I close my eyes and lean my head back again enjoying the feel of her._

"_Malfoy"_

_I sigh._

"_Malfoy"_

_When did her voice become so gravelly?_

"_Mr. Malfoy"_

_When did she start calling me Mr.?_

BOOM!

I wake up with a start to see Headmistress McGonagall giving me _that look,_ and a heavy looking tome right next to where my head just was.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would care to join the rest of us in class and not drool on your notes, it would be appreciated."

I apologies and look around the room to find quite a few other students looking at me with amused expressions. I look towards Blaise, who has a _we need to talk_ look.

I sigh. How the hell was I going to explain what happened? Should I tell him? _No, I'll tell him as soon as I know all the facts._

After class Blaise, Theo, Greg, Pansy, and I head off towards the Quidditch pitch to get some air.

"You're not going to talk to me, are you?"

I look over and find Blaise looking out, watching the others fly around halfcocked.

"I will, just not now. I want to see where this leads first."

I can tell he's concerned, but nods his head, "I can respect that. Just be careful."

_No kidding._ I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened this morning.

"Can you at least tell me one thing? Why the hell did you have two breakfast this morning? I mean, I know you didn't eat the first time, but you were late for class."

"Well, first class is potions and my dream from last night took place there, I guess I lost my appetite. But after I talked with Mia, I got it back, I guess."

He nods, "Sounds like thing went well between you too. I can't believe I didn't see that tat at first. It looks like it takes up her whole leg."

_I wish you couldn't see it at all. _It turned out that after the bond took hold, the tattoo became visible for all to see. It was amusing to watch Hermione try and explain that to her dim witted friends. What surprised me the most was that a lot of girls in Gryffindor also had tattoos. Whether on their legs, arms, or neck, it looked like the girls made some sort of pact.

"You know, Granger isn't the only girl I've seen with a new tat. My girl also has a small one of a blue and purple Lotus by her left ear. Kind of fitting really."

"Really? It doesn't seem like her style, to get a tattoo."

"I'm serious. I saw it, but Greg seems to think I lost it."

_So, it's not just the Gryffindor's that are in on this._

"Maybe you should ask her about it after class tomorrow. Complement her on it or something." I look over at my best mate and see that sad smile of his.

"That would be nice, but no. just cause you were able to talk to your girl doesn't mean I can. Besides, I'm sure if I do talk, I'll just scar her away instead."

"I think your just being dramatic now. Maybe you could talk to Pansy and ask her to go with you. She has become friends with her and the rest of her group."

It was true. Sometime during the war, Pansy had been raped by a few of the Death Eaters. In order to protect her, we snuck her out and ask the DA (Dumbledore's Army) to look after her in exchange for information. She was kept at a safe house somewhere in muggle London with many DA members that came and went, and became quick friends with most of them. Though it took time, the DA girls had managed to help Pansy get through her traumatic experience.

I look over to see her holding a Quaffle, laughing while flying circles around Greg and Theo. I couldn't help but smile. If any one of us deserves to be happy, it was Pansy. It was pure luck that we caught wind of what was happening to her. The sight of her beaten and bloodied body tied to a bed with some of our fathers' friends standing over her haunts me still. I still can't believe that someone could do that to her. I've always thought of her as my little sister, and after seeing what those animals did to her is what finally pushed us to act.

She probably doesn't know how much info we gave in exchange for her safety. I remember the look on Longbottom's face when we brought her to him. What amazed me the most was that he didn't ask any questions or consider turning us away. As soon as he saw Pansy's broken body, he told us to take her upstairs, while he found some healing potions and herbs. He had managed to heal her body and calm her down, and I will forever be grateful for what he did for her.

"Perhaps, but I think for right now, I'll keep my distance."

I look over at Blaise, "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Not afraid, just shy."

He looks back at me and I know it's time to change the topic.

"So who do you thing is going to win the game on Saturday?"

He smirks, "Obviously Hufflepuff. They have the better Seeker."

I glare at him and he laughs. "You do realize it's a Hufflepuff verses Slytherin game, and that I'm the Seeker and team captain?"

"Yup, and you're way out of shape to win."

"Hey Greg, pass me that beaters bat!"

"I'm going to dinner. Have fun Drake."

"Coward."

We all land and follow Blaise towards the Great Hall. I see Luna Lovegood skipping and humming heading our direction with no shoes on, again. How she ended up in Ravenclaw is beyond me. She's so weird.

"What the fuck is that?"

I turn to see Greg staring curiously at Lovegood's left foot. I look and see absolutely nothing.

"What's what?" She looks at Greg with a far-off look.

"That freaky animal on your foot."

Lovegood picks up her foot and looks at it, then at Greg, then back at her foot. I still don't see anything, but for some reason Greg does.

"It's a Nargle."

"I'm not ever going to ask." Greg starts to catch up to us when Loony decides to follow.

"Don't you want to touch it?"

We all stop and turn to look at Greg, "Why would I want to touch your foot?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because if you don't trace you finger on it, the Nargles will come while you're sleeping and steal all your clothes and belongings."

Theo sighs and looks at me. None of us wanted to have any kind of confrontation with anyone. We were all considered evil killers to most people and didn't want to throw any fuel on the fire.

"Just touch her foot Greg. The sooner you do, the sooner we can eat." Pansy said, smiling, and on the verge of giggling.

Greg concedes and starts tracing the foot she is holding. It starts to glow and I hear Greg swear, "What the hell? Did that thing just bite me?"

I look down at Lovegood's foot again and see something along the lines of a skinny yellow Pixy with talons, pointy ears, and sharp teeth. _Well, who would have guessed? Looks like Greg has a girlfriend._

I see Lovegood smile and throw herself at Greg. "Meet me at The Three Broomsticks Sunday at three. It's a date and I'm buying." And with that, she left.

I look at Greg's stunned face and smirk.

"What the hell just happened!?" Greg looks down at his finger and sucks the blood.

I shrug and start heading towards the Great Hall.

"Looks like Loony has a thing for you."

I look back at Pansy and wink. It was pretty obvious that she knew about the tattoos, and probably had one herself.

She blushes. _You know, don't you?_

I smirk._ Of course I know._

She looks at me curiously. _Who?_

I smile and turn away. Things are starting to get interesting around here.


	4. Chapter 4

I look up as the doors to the Great Hall open and see Malfoy and his gang make their way towards their usual spot at the very end of the table. I notice that a few students sitting close suddenly decide to move away from them._ They really don't have anyone but themselves, do they?_

It's sad to think that their own house has turned their backs on them, except when it comes to Quidditch, then all the guys are heroes.

I look over towards Malfoy, who is patting Goyle on the back, and looks at me. I turn away quickly and start picking at my food again.

I look over at Harry. He was so disappointed in me when he saw the tattoo; he thought it was trashy. I couldn't tell him what it really was, I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I felt as though I had somehow betrayed him by being bonded with Malfoy.

I suddenly feel a hand on my leg that begins to slip under my skirt. I jump out of my seat and glare at Ron. He seems to think the tattoo was a way to attract his attention in a sexual way. But every time he touches it, it feels wrong, like I'm going to be sick.

I pick up my bag and head back to my dorm. As soon as I get there, I see Ginny staring out in space on the sofa.

"Gin, is everything alright?" I sit beside her and put an arm around her.

She looks at me and starts unbuttoning her shirt. For the first time, I see her tattoo. It's a pocket watch with vines and beautiful pale flowers coming out of it. She had chosen to put the tat between her breasts.

I look up and smile.

"We had sex after class and he saw it. I don't know what to tell him."

I look at her sympathetically, "Who?"

"Harry."

I give her a hug, "You have to tell him something. He has a right to know. I did." I showed her my now visible tat. "And if you're worried about Ron, don't. He has no right to interfere."

She looks down at my tat with a small smile, "I thought Ron wasn't able to see it."

I pull my leg away and look at the fire. "It wasn't Ron, it was Malfoy. He saw it this morning. I'm meeting him in the library soon to discuss this with him." I look at Ginny, "He asked me if I wanted to give this a chance or just ignore it. I don't know what I want."

This time it was Ginny who wrapped her arms around me. "I hope you know that I don't like him. But I also don't hate him. If he saw the tat and the bond was created, then there has to be a reason. The choice is yours, but I would give him a chance just to see what happens."

I smile and hug her back. "Thank you."

I pull away and look at her for a moment. "Did you say you slept with Harry. I thought you said you were going to wait?"

She smiles and holds up her left hand. There, on her ring finger is a golden ring with a heart shaped ruby as a center piece.

I jump off the couch and squeal. I grab Ginny and hug her as tight as I can.

"When did this happen?"

"About two months ago."

I smile and pull her into another hug.

"I was hoping you would be the Maid of Honor at our wedding."

"Of course. I'm so happy for the two of you."

She smiles and sits back down. I can tell there's more.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes bulge out as I gape at her. "Does Harry know?"

"No, got any advice?"

"Tell him before you give birth, and marry him before Ron finds out."

She sighs and looks back at the fire. "I'll tell him everything tonight."

I nod and look at my watch. It was 8:05. _Shit!_

"I have to go. I'm late meeting Malfoy. I promise to talk more later."

I hug her, "Congratulations by the way."

I run as fast as I can to the library._ I hope he doesn't think I'm setting him up._ I make it there in five minutes flat, a new record. As I head towards the Restricted Section, I start to feel nervous._ What if he isn't there? What if laughs at the idea of being with me?_

I look around and find him leaning against a bookshelf, with his eyes closed. It looks as though he is trying very hard to remember something important.

I clear my throat to let him know that I have finally arrived. He jumps and looks at me embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up." I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Ginny and that ring.

"It's fine. Um… here I got these for you." He reaches for the desk in front of him and hands me a couple of dark purple and red orchids.

I gasp. I had never seen anything more beautiful before.

"They're enchanted so they'll never die and they're scent will never disappear." He looks at me nervously. I smile and accept the flowers.

"So, uh… have you thought about what you want to do?" I look up and see him staring at the wall intently. I couldn't believe how nervous and shy he was acting.

"I have. Have you?" I wanted to know what he wanted to do before I told him.

He looks at me, then decides it's better to talk to his feet. "I have and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"

I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my mouth at the sight of Draco Malfoy with his mask down, acting like a shy little boy, talking to his crush.

He looks up at the noise, then bows his head a closes his eyes. From what I could see, I had obviously hurt his feeling.

He starts walking fast towards to exit.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm not rejecting you. I just find it… well I don't know. Just please stay."

I see him slowly make his way back with his mask plastered on his face. His eyes show his pain and a bit of hope.

"I think it would be fine if we go out. Do you have any plans on Sunday?"

He snorts as he tries to hold back a laugh.

"I free."

"I'm glad you find this amusing." I roll my eyes and cross my arms in front of me.

He sobers up and looks at me in the eye. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that Greg also has a date on Sunday."

I look at him in shock. _Goyle has a date!_

"Who the hell is he with?" I can't stop my curiosity.

"Okay, get this. Greg saw Loony Lovegood's tat on her foot on our way to dinner." He smirks as his eyes dance with amusement.

_Luna and Goyle?!_

"You know, at first I thought this was just a Gryffindor thing, but now I see that it's a DA thing since Luna Lovegood, you, Weaslette, Pansy, and Padma Patil all have magic tats." His smirk grows as my eyes bulge out even more. _How the hell does he know so much?_

"How…"

"Blaise saw Patil's tat but won't do anything about it. I was wondering if you could have her drag him off somewhere and make him talk?"

_Zabini and Padma!?_

I nod dumbly as I try to process all this.

"Good! I'm glad. Now if you don't mind I have a ton of homework I need to finish, so I'll see you around."

He leans down and kisses my cheek. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at one on Sunday." And with that, he left me feeling godsmacked.

After a few minutes, I start to make my way out of the library when I see Padma working on our potions assignment. As I make my way closer, I spot Blaise Zabini sitting in a chair to her right with a book in his hand. I can tell he isn't really reading, just watch Padma._ Creepy._

"Hey Padma, how's it going?" I ask as I take the seat across from her.

I had always considered Padma to be one of my close girlfriends. And I had always respected her study habits, and she mine, so I know that she knows that something's up if I'm interrupting her.

"Just getting a head start on potions. What's up?" She eyes me curiously and I know that she want to know what this is really about.

"Oh nothing." I nudge my head towards Zabini. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take a break and go for a walk with me."

"Sure, just give me a sec." She starts to pack her stuff and I see her accidentally knock her quill on her right side. I know that she saw Zabini sitting there and I know she knows that this is about him.

We make our way to the brand new Room of Requirements.

After we enter she turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"So Padma, tell me, what do you think of Blaise Zabini?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Blaise Zabini. Now there's a name I never expected._

The more I think about it the more bizarre the situation becomes. If what Hermione said was true, my soulmate was the guy in most of my classes that I've never heard speak. I know he is intelligent and I know he is loyal to his friends, but that's about it.

_I guess it could have been worse, it could have been that pervert Nott._

"Earth to Padma. Is anyone home?" I look over and see my long time best friend Terry Boot with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I give him an apologetic smile and hope he drops it for now.

"No kidding, you've been walking around in a daze for the last two days. What's up?"

I look in my best friends eyes and see the concern he has. I know that he knows about the tattoos and I know I can trust his analysis of the situation._ Should I tell him?_

"What's your opinion of Blaise Zabini?"

He looks at me questionably. "We're not going to the game right away, are we?" He pouts.

"Yes, we are, but…" I trail off when he gives me that goofy smile of his.

"He saw it, didn't he?"

"According to Hermione he can. But she heard it from Malfoy."

"Wait, why was Hermione talking to Malfoy?" I look back at Terry and see him trying to hide his anger at the mention of Malfoy.

When Malfoy let the Death Eaters into the school, there was a third year Ravenclaw wandering the halls. Terry had become a mentor, of some sort, to her when she first arrived. She tried to stop them but was killed instead. He has always blamed Malfoy for her death, but he also understands that he was forced into doing it as well.

"He saw Hermione's tattoo." Terry turns away from me and hides his face. After several minutes, he looks back with an unreadable expression.

"I guess if he is meant to be with her, he can't be all bad." That almost looked painful to witness.

"So Hermione heard from Malfoy that Zabini can see your tattoo?" I nod.

"And you want to know what I think about Blaise Zabini?" I nod again.

"He is too smart for his own good. He is sneaky and cunning. He knows just about everything about everyone. And he is extremely observant. I have noticed that he often sits in one place for hours, looking extremely bored."

I nod, no sure what to say to him.

"From what I was told by Hermione, he is extremely shy and doesn't know how to talk to people properly. I guess it makes sense. I've only heard him speak one time, and that was when he was chasing Malfoy and Goyle down the hall, cursing at them."

"Well then, are you going to confront him, or wait for him to confront you?"

I look down at my gloves, trying to decide what to do.

"I don't even know if he can really see the tat. He could have just found out about it."

"There's only one way to find out."

I look back at him. I know he is right. I'll have to confront him about it sooner or later.

"Come on, the game has already started. You can see your maybe boyfriend flying."

I smile and take his offered hand, and head towards the game.

Once there, I cast a warming charm and shielding charm. The beautiful day we were supposed to have, turned out to be the worst day. It feels like it's going to snow and the rain is coming down hard.

I try to watch the game, but I can barely see the players. After an hour of sitting in the rain, Terry and I decide to leave. As we make our way out, we hear piercing screams coming from the stands. I look towards the ground and see Blaise Zabini laying there unconscious and covered in blood.

…

_Ouch, why does my head hurt? Why does it hurt to move?_

I try to open my eyes but the light is too bright. I hear snoring coming from my left side. _Drake._ I try to open my eyes again and find Draco, Greg, and Pansy sleeping.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?" I look over and find Theo sitting in a chair, reading a book. The arsehole doesn't even bother to look up from it.

"What happened, where am I, and how long have I been here?"

"You got sandwiched between two Hufflepuffs and thrown into a pole, you are in the hospital wing, and you have been here for the last six hours. Oh and a girl came to see you. She wants to meet you later. She also said that she will be back again."

"Who was it?"

"Padma Patil."

I froze. Why was she here? Did she see what happened? I couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed. She probably thought I was some kind of loser for having been knocked out by a Hufflepuff.

"One more thing, your accident cause a pretty good distraction that gave Draco enough time to win the game." He looks up and smiles, "Good job."

I glare at him and lie back down on the bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up again, the room is dark and empty, except for a figure in the corner with a book in hand.

"Whose here?" The figure jumps slightly and walks over to me. I quickly reach for my wand, only to realize I don't have it.

"Relax, it's just me." I look closer and can make out a girl standing in front of me, but I can't make out her face.

"Whose me? And why are you here?"

She comes over and sits next to me on the bed, and I see a blue and purple Lotus by her ear.

_Padma._

"It's Patil, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She gives me a small smile and takes my hand.

I can hear my heart beat in my ears as she holds my hand. I try to speak, but the words won't come out. I don't know what to do or what to say. This could be my only chance to talk to her and I'm messing it all up.

"I heard that you could see my tattoo. Is that true?" I nod my head slowly.

"Can you tell me what it looks like?"

I look over at her tattoo and pretend that this is Pansy I'm talking to.

"It's a blue Lotus mixed with purple." I croak, "It's fitting because Lotus in Sanskirt means Padma." I look at her shocked face and can't help but smirk. She probably thought I was an idiot or something.

"That's correct. Can you please trace your finger on the tattoo for me?"

I look at her in shock.

"Either Madam Pomfrey gave me really good potions, or I'm dreaming."

She picks up my hand and places it on her neck. "You are not dreaming, this is reality. Now if you would be so kind as to trace my tattoo, I will explain everything afterwards."

I nod and do as she says, not fully convinced that this is real.

Her skin feels as soft as silk under my touch. It's small so it doesn't take me long to finish tracing it. As soon as I finish, it starts to glow, and a petal reaches out and cuts my finger. I don't say anything, just look at my bloody finger as I try to figure out what just happened.

"So, you really could see it. Are you well enough to have a serious conversation?"

I shake my head no. I am so confused about everything. The glow and the blood reminded me of what happened to Greg.

Suddenly, the room starts spinning and my head hits the pillow. I hear Padma asking if I'm ok. I try to focus on her but I can't. I feel her shaking my shoulder and calling Madam Pomfrey before everything goes black.

…

I look down at Blaise and try to think of a way to help him. I call Madam Pomfrey as I see his eyes roll in the back of his head._ What's going on?_

A minute later Madam Pomfrey arrives.

"Goodness, what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute we're talking and the next he's having a seizure of some kind."

I watch as the healer works on Blaise. After what feels like hours, she sighs and looks up at me.

"There, good as new. He needs to rest now, so off to bed with you."

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry dear, but the only person in this school I can tell, other than the teachers, are his family and close friends that he has listed."

"Please, you don't understand, I have a right to know." I pull my hair back and show her my tattoo. Any healer would be able to tell that it's a soul finder.

"Oh, all right. You may want to take a seat." I sit in the chair closest to him and wait.

"During the war, Mr. Zabini and his friends were caught handing information over to the light side, they were all tortured severely. It's a miracle they survived at all. That kind of torture left damage, and in Mr. Zabini's case mild damage to his brain. Now don't worry, this won't affect his mind, but he does suffer from mild seizures when stressed, or in this case, being thrown off a broom."

I look down at Blaise. I couldn't imagine going through that and coming out of it as an enemy and war criminal.

"Madam, can you tell me what spells you used to help him just now?"

"Of course, I'll make some notes, if you like."

"Thank you."

I look down at Blaise again and wonder what it would be like to be with him. He has been in at least three classes of mine each year since our first year. One would think that we would know each other better.

"Here you are. If you need any help with them, you can come to me… or you can go to Ms. Parkinson. She also knows the spells and a few more. Merlin knows, you may need to learn them."

I look at the healer questionably, wondering what she means. I know about what happened with Pansy and I know she's good with healing spells. I wouldn't call her my best friend, but I do have to respect her for what she came out of. But why would I need to master so many healing charms?

"Madam?"

"I'm not going to lie to you child, what these kids have gone through, isn't over yet. At least once a week one of them comes in with severe injuries from other students. On top of that, they are all receiving death threats from the Death Eaters that escaped capture. They concern their loved ones as well. I am warning you, Ms. Patil, to be on your guard. Those Death Eaters are after blood and they will do anything to get it. You remember the attack right before school started?"

I nod. How could anyone not? Thirty-three died that day in Diagon Alley.

"What if I told you that the intended target that day was Mr. Nott, and all those other people got in the way?"

I was shocked to hear this. The DA had been trying to figure out what had really happened since the attack.

"How did he survive?"

She looks at me apprehensively, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle dragged him out and brought him to me. They were afraid that St. Mungo's would have turned him away."

I look down at Blaise and feel like crying. They don't deserve this. They risked their safety to give the light side vital information that helped win the war.

"Thank you, Madam. I promise to heed your warning."

She nods and heads back to her office.

Even though I don't know him that well, I feel a need to stay by him. I crawl under the covers next to him and fall asleep, thinking of everything I had learned.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh this is rich._

I woke up early to talk with Blaise about my date with Hermione, and what do I find? Padma Patil in bed with him and a tattoo by her left ear. I decide that this is too good to pass up and sit down in a nearby chair.

To my disappointment, Patil starts to rise first. She rubs her eye and starts looking around the room. Then she sees me.

"AAAAH," she screams, waking Blaise and knocking him out of bed.

"Ow, what the hell?" I laugh as Blaise sees who he was in bed with.

"Good Morning Everyone!" I exclaim with a grin.

They both look at my shocked and embarrassed.

"Drake?" Blaise says slowly

"Yes?" I say just as slow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Laughing at you." He glares at me, only making me laugh harder.

"Seriously?"

"It's Sunday. I want to run some ideas by you but I see that you're busy so I'll wait." I prop my legs on the bed and watch them in the creepiest way I can.

"Get the fuck out of here, you prat!" I get up and dodge the pillows being thrown at me and give the two sometime to collect themselves.

I decide to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast and come back later. On the way I find Smith alone in the hall walking the other way. I take my wand out and follow.

I'm sure he knows he's being followed, because he speeds up.

"Petrificus Totalus" _Direct hit._

I take my time and stroll up to him and drag his body into an old classroom, take his wand, and lock and silence the door. I say the counter-curse and wait for Smith to stand.

"What's the meaning of this Malfoy?"

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that." He shakes his head no. "You don't remember the stunt you pulled yesterday that resulted in my best mate being hospitalized?"

He looks at me nervous. _Good._

"You can't touch me. If you do, you'll end up in Azkaban." He tries to look confident, but fails miserably.

I smirk. "Is that so? I'll only be sent there if they find the body. I'm very good at what I do. Pull a stunt like that again, and you and I will be taking a long walk in the Forbidden Forest. This is no bluff, this is fact." I throw his wand at the wall and left.

_I should hex him. No one messes with my team!_

By the time I made it to breakfast, I was furious. I knew Smith only did that because he thought we couldn't touch him. And he's right. I hate to admit it, but if something happens, and one of us is around, we will all get blamed and thrown out of here.

Suddenly, I hear a noise that sounds like a dying rat in a blender. I look over and see Theo choking on pudding.

I raise an eyebrow him and wait till he calms down. After several minutes, he looks at me all red faced.

"That Leanne girl has an interesting tat on her chest."

I smirk, "Isn't she a Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, why?" He furrows his brows as he tries to figure something out.

"What's the tat look like?"

"It's a small butterfly. It looks nice. Thought it was a complete accident that I saw it. Someone at her table spelled the buttons of her blouse gone for a moment."

I look over and see a bright red faced Leanne, with a buttoned up blouse, staring at us. Theo smirks and winks at her. She turns even redder and looks away quickly.

"You going to ask her about the tat?"

"Of course, but only when there's a room full of people like right now."

I see him start to rise from his seat, and I know he's going to shout it across the room.

I grab his arm and pull him down.

He gives me a confused look.

"You know, she is kind of cute, maybe you could charm her instead of humiliating her."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You mean bed her. Come on Drake, you know Hufflepuffs don't go for that. They have feeling and shit."

_Mate, you are so screwed._

After breakfast, I make my way back to Blaise. But I find that he's not all there; his mind and words seem to have taken a vacation.

"Blaise."

"Mmh"

"How's it going?"

"Mmh"

"Have a nice chat with Patil?"

"Mmh"

"Blaise, I've decided to start cross dressing and I want you to join me."

"Mmh" _Wait for it._

"Wait, what about dresses?"

"Never mind."

He looks at me confused for a moment then leans back against the pillow.

"So what happened last night with Patil?"

He takes a deep breath and looks at me. "You knew about the soulmate thing, didn't you?"

I nod, "That's why I saw Mia's tat and you didn't."

He nods absentmindedly.

"You going to be okay, mate."

He looks over and smirks, "Are you?"

"A hell of a lot better than Greg and Theo."

He looks at me worriedly, "Whose tat did Theo see?"

"That Leanne girl in Hufflepuff. He was about to humiliate her in the Great Hall."

"He would have ended up humiliating himself."

Silence fell on us as we both start thinking about the magic of these tattoos. It's almost too good to be true. Blaise and I are both bonded to our dream girls. What are the chances of that? We have never been that lucky before.

"What are you and Granger going to do on your date today?"

I look over at my best friend, and sigh.

"I really don't know. I want to take her some place nice but this date is more of a test run. I can't take her anywhere alone, she may think I'm up to no good. And I can't take her anywhere public because it'll ruin her rep and word will get out too soon."

"Well she did just breakup with weasel, so public would be your best option."

"That's just it, she just broke-up with him less than a month ago. It's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that he still thinks he has a chance with her." I look at Blaise, pleading for his help.

He laughs, "No way. You got to figure this one out on your own, mate."

…

_Men! How stupid can you get?_

"Come on Pans, please? You're a girl. Just tell me where you would want to be taken on a date."

I look over at Draco's pleading eyes. "Tell me who you're going out with?"

He shakes his head.

"Then I'm not telling you shit. Every girl is different. What I like probably won't work. Besides, you should have already had a plan when you asked her."

He falls to his knees and gives me the puppy dog face. _How pathetic._

"I can't tell you who. She may not want others to know about us. But I can tell you she is a Gryffindor. Please Pans, I'm meeting her in less than three hours. This is my first real date I've taken a girl on, without the intention of having sex."

I look at him confused for a moment. The Draco I know has only ever wanted one thing from a girl, and that was pleasure. I have never known him to go out of his way to please a girl without getting anything in return.

"Oh alright. I guess a private walk around the Black Lake, maybe a picnic or something. Or you could just take her into Hogsmeade and walk around, maybe buy her something. I don't know!"

_Honestly! This is the second time today I've had to help one of these morons plan something for a girl._

Draco jumps to his feet, picks me up and spins me around. I laugh.

"Thanks Pans." He kisses my cheek. "I think I know what the perfect first date is."

He puts me down and runs out of the room.

_Moron. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Change of plans. Meet me by the Black Lake. I will leave markers for you to follow on trees. And wear the dress._

_DM_

I look back down at the note and then at the package. We were supposed to meet in an hour when his eagle owl found me. I was sitting in my dorm room with Ginny, discussing the date and what happened with Harry, when it came.

I hand the note to Ginny and open the package. I gasp.

Inside is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It's a light purple sundress with spaghetti straps and a modest front. The top is pleated and the bottom is a kick-out skirt.

I look at Ginny and see her eyeing my curiously.

"Are you going to keep me waiting all day, or are you going to try on the dress?"

I grimace. It's not that I don't like the dress, I love it, but I've never been one to wear them. Plus, Malfoy is the one that got me it. For all I know, he cursed it. Or he could have charmed it in some way to make it shrink, or make it see through.

I cast a few detection spells on it to make sure it's safe before trying it on.

_How does he know my size? _The dress is a perfect fit and shows off my curves. The modest front covers most, but still leaves the tops of my breasts exposed and makes them look larger than what they are.

I turn to Ginny and wait for her opinion. It takes her a few minutes to finally speak.

"You look hot. That dress looks like it was made for you. Malfoy's going to be drooling when he sees you in it."

I blush. "Thanks, but I don't know if I'll be wearing this. I don't have any shoes, or a shawl, or anything to go with it."

I see her smirk, "Yes you do. Look in the package. He even got you a matching flower hair clip."

I look and see a matching pair of flats, hair clip, jacket, even jewelry. Surprised, I look back at Ginny and see her grinning.

"Least you don't have to worry about what to wear."

I nod, "I can't help but wonder what he's up to?"

"I don't know. But with his rep, you should be careful. Most guys, who do something like this, want to take the clothes off of you. But from what you told me, I don't think that's the case. He may just be playing out some kind of fantasy. Or he could be serious about this and you're overreacting."

I look back down at the package ashamed. I know Malfoy has changed and I know that he somewhat wants this to work. But it's hard not seeing him as the bad guy. Ever since I told him about the tattoo, he has gone out of his way to impress me. He has sent me a couple more dark purple and red orchids to add to the others he already gave me.

I look over at my night stand and see the flowers. Every flower is different and unique.

I reach out for one and smell it. The scent is as strong as the day he gave it to me.

I look back at Ginny and know I have to start thinking of Malfoy as something other than the enemy.

"Gin, I need you to help me with my hair. I only have a half hour before we're supposed to meet."

…

_She's late._

I look around before I start pacing around the small clearing.

_What if she decided not to come? What if my gift freaked her out?_

I start to panic as I think I may have scared her away already. I look down at my watch again and see that she is now almost thirty minutes late. I start to think that this was all for nothing.

_She's not coming._

I sit down as the disappointment and heartache starts to set in.

The girl of my dreams has never liked me, and even laughed in my face when I asked her out. I had been a right bastard to her for years. It's really not that big of a surprise that she would decide to not come.

_She probably thought that the dress was cursed or something._

Just as I'm about to clean everything up, I hear someone approaching. I stand as I see a beauty walking towards me and smile as relief fills me.

_She came._

…

It took a little longer than I had expected to get ready, thanks to Ginny. She had insisted that I look perfect before I leave. She made me shower, shave, do my hair, do my makeup, and charmed everything to stay in place as I walk to the meeting place. By the time she finished, I was already ten minutes late.

I was relieved to know that the shoes Malfoy got for me were comfortable enough to run in. I was also glad I didn't have to worry about looking like a mess from running.

Malfoy had managed to mark a path for only my eyes to see through the woods surrounding the Black Lake. They lead to the other side of the lake and up a hill.

I quickened my pace, hoping that he is still there waiting for me.

The markers begin to slow as I reach the top, and I know I am close.

I part the tree and walk into a small clearing and see Draco Malfoy wearing his black dress robes.

I look around and see a round table with a white table cloth on it with more orchids, only this time they are light purple and mixed with blue. There are two chairs and two place setting with food.

I look at the surroundings at see a wonderful view of the Black Lake. I look back at Malfoy and see him looking at me expectantly.

I smile and make my way towards him.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up by Ginny."

He smiles, "Its fine. Uh… I hope you haven't eaten anything yet. I get us some lunch. I hope you like pasta."

I nod and allow him to lead me to my seat.

After we both take our seats, we both look at each other. His body language shows that he is confident, arrogant, and in control of everything. But his eyes show the opposite. I can tell he is nervous and unsure of what to say and how to proceed. _I know the feeling._

"Look, I know this is awkward and all, but I thought this way we could talk and get to know each other without having to deal with other people around." He explains.

"I hadn't even considered other people. To be honest, I was more worried about other things." I look away, not wanting to see the hurt of my confession.

I hear him sigh. "I know that there is nothing I can do that can make you forgive me for everything I have done to you personally. But I hope that one day you could. I want you to know that I never meant any of it. It's terrible, but it was all for show. I never wanted to hurt you and I… I'm…" he sighs, "I'm sorry. For everything."

His eyes show me that he is telling me the truth and that I can take it and do as I please with it. I never expected him to ever say anything like this to me. I knew he never meant any of it by looking in his eyes over the year, but I never expected an apology from him.

The thought of finally making peace with someone that you have hated for so long should be hard to do, but it doesn't. I can't help but feel happy and relieved. It feels as though we can start over and maybe become friendly at the very least.

"The war is over. That makes it a new beginning for everyone. Including you and your friends."

His eyes light up with so many different emotions. "Thank you."

I nod and we start eating in silence. After we are half way finished, it starts to become too much for me.

"I'm surprised you don't have any questions for me."

He looks up from his meal, his expression blank, "I have a few actually."

I look at him expectantly and see hesitation in him.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to go and get a tattoo, much less a soul finder. Why did you get it? When did you get it?"

I can't help but smile. It seems we know more about each other than we thought.

"I didn't. Ginny actually had to force me into the chair and restrain me. She believes that after the war and all the death, we deserve to find some form of happiness. A lot of girls believed what she did and got them right away, Pansy included." I look away from him before continuing. "There were quite a few girls who tried to get the tat, but it didn't take. They were told that it was because their soulmates were dead."

I look in his eyes and see remorse. "As for when, it was two weeks ago we all went and got them."

He smirks and his eyes glint with mischief. "I'm sorry to hear that you were forced against your will and tied to a chair."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"So tell me, how do you like being tied up?"

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"Just want to know how you feel about bondage. I, for one, find it quite enjoyable to tie a girl to my bed."

My jaw drops. "Really?! You pervert! Why would anyone want to be tied up?"

He laughs, "Is that a yes?"

I blush and smack him on the arm; it only makes him laugh harder.

I look away and continue eating. A few times, I caught him smirking at me.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I cough as I choke on my food. _Did he really just ask me that?_

"Why would you think that?"

That damn smirk grows on his face. "You were too young for Krum, Weasel is too stupid to do anything, and Potter is too infatuated with Weaselette."

I roll my eyes and wait till he is drinking. "She's pregnant."

I watch with satisfaction as he chokes on his drink and spits it out.

He looks at me wide eyed. I laugh.

"Ginny and Harry got engaged two months ago and are now expecting a child." _Why did I just tell him that?_

I watch him go from shock to amusement. "Weasel's going to kill him." He smirks.

I smile, "Not if you don't tell him. Consider this a test. You are the only person besides me who knows about any of this. If word gets out, I'll know it's from you."

He glares, I smile. "If you tell anyone, you lose my trust and Harry gets hurt. If you don't tell, then you keep my trust and we move forward."

I watch him pout at this. "I'll do my best, but the thought of Potter getting his arse kicked by Weasel is entertaining."

We finish eating and continue to talk about ourselves for what feels like hours. I'm surprised to learn that we have so much in common. I also learn that he likes books. Not just wizarding books, but muggle. We spend most of the time debating over who is better and why they should be considered great authors.

Before I know it, the sun is starting to set. I wrap my jacket around me and realize I have yet to mention the package.

I look over at him and smile. "I never did thank you for that package you sent me. You didn't have to do that."

"It was my way of thanking you for giving me a second chance."

I nod and stand up. I can see the disappointment he has that our time together is ending.

"We should do this again sometime?" I suggest.

His face lights up like child on Christmas morning. "I'd like that."

He gets up and starts cleaning up before offering me his hand. I take it, and we head back to the castle.


End file.
